Every Mile A Memory
by wayiiseewriting
Summary: How far would you go to protect someone that you loved? This story shows a love between Jamie Reagan and a girl from Brooklyn. This is a story about love, family, crime and everything in between. Minor crossover with CSI NY A rewrite from my old account on this website, BabyyBre. This story is based at the beginning of the show.
1. Friday Night Dinner

Note: Years ago I had a profile on called BabyyBre. I am now looking back on the stories I wrote during my writing block for some stories and are going to post them again.

I hope you enjoy!

Chapter One: Sunday Dinner

Jamie Reagan smiled as he pulled up to his family home. He turned down the radio and looked to the living room window of the Reagan household. He saw his older brother and his wife. They were holding each other and both had a peaceful look on his face

His mind went to Sydney and how she almost became a Reagan. Though, he'd never admit it, he was kind of happy Sydney left. He'd admit it hurt, in shock when it first happened but if he was being honest with himself, he did see it coming. He knew that moment he confessed to Sydney after his big brother's death, she wasn't happy with the decision to become a cop. Sydney became angrier with him as time passed and it effect both of their lives. Though part of him missed the relationship with her, he knew it was for the better and he was honestly happier without her.

Jamie's mind was brought back to reality when he heard a knock on his passenger door window. It was his dad, Frank Reagan. Jamie quickly turned off the engine, getting out of the car to join his father on the sidewalk. "You alright, son?" Frank asked his youngest son.

"Yeah, yeah." Jamie answered. He had something on his mind. He has for a couple weeks, but he promised himself to confess to his father tonight before he left. "I was just thinking, dad."

"Are you thinking about anything special?"

"No." Jamie affirmed. "Just thinking."

"Well, son, dinner's almost done." Frank told his son. "Why don't you come on in?"

"Coming, coming." Jamie put his head down with a light smile after making sure the car is locked up, and followed his dad into the house.

After dinner, Jamie was left alone in the house with his grandfather, Henry Reagan, and his dad. He joined them in the family room with an ice cold beer in his hands. He fingers ran across the top of his bottle. He wasn't usual a beer drinker, but since he has joined the force his preference has changed. He planted a seat next to his grandfather and listened to an old story, that his grandfather was telling his dad. Another story about how being a cop in his age was different then it was now. Henry nudged the youngest Reagan and asked, "Did you know that your father was thinking of becoming a firefighter for three years?"

Jamie took a look at his father, who shook his head no, and laughed a little bit. He imagined if that was true, life would be different for the Reagan brother. They might be firefighters instead of cops. Joe might still be alive.

"That is not true, pop. I always wanted to become a cop, and nothing else."

"You say that now." Herney slowly got up from his seat with a smile on his face and made his way to the kitchen, calling back to the two Reagan boys. "Does anyone need a refill?"

Jamie looked down to his almost empty bottle of beer and then to the old clock behind his father's head. He knew he had somewhere to be soon, he smiled at the fact to himself. "No thanks, gramps."

"I'll take one, pop." Frank said, sipping on the beer in his hand.

Jamie's eyes went to the sliver ring of Frank's wedding finger. "Why do you still wear your wedding ring?"

Frank looked at his ring and smiling, his mind flashing back to the minute Mary said, "I do." Frank looked at his son, wanting to choose his words carefully. "I still love her. It just didn't go away because she passed away. And she's forever mine."

Jamie understood what he meant. His attention changed to the clock when he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. "I gotta take this. I'll be right back."

He sets down the empty beer bottle on the table between the two chairs, slipping on his coat and walking to the front porch. The young beat officer smiled when he looked at the caller ID. Her call was just on time, like always, when they were apart. "Ciao." A bright bubbly voice laughed on the other line.

His smile got bigger as soon as he heard her voice. "Hey." Jamie voice was barely above a whisper. "How are you?"

The woman on the line, frowns a little. She hears the sound of his voice and is a bit worried. She didn't know what was going on with him. To her he seemed off the last couple of days. "I'm okay, I guess. Waiting for the right light. Work." She kept the conversation light. "How are you, baby?"

"Good." He replied. "I've been thinking a lot today."

"About?" She wondered out loud.

He laughs a little. He knew she might worried but he did not want to give anything up yet. He had a few surprises up his sleeve. "Nothing bad, babe. I think it's time for you to meet the family."

"Really?" He could hear the happiness, shock in her voice.

"Yes." Jamie smiled. He felt his mood grow better by the minute. "So, would you like to come to next week's Sunday dinner?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Okay." He was a bit nervous for his family to meet her. But he knew that this was a good thing, because he loved her. He hated hiding the fact he was in love with the people that he was close to.

"I'm going to say some goodbyes and then head out. Would it be okay if I call you a little bit." He doesn't want to leave his grandfather and father waiting, plus he knew he had to head out soon.

"Of course."

Jamie could imagine her running her hand through her hair as she spoke the words, "Of course."

"Love you."

"Love you, bello." She echoed.

Jamie smiled, hanging up his cell phone. She made him happy and he hoped he did the same for her. He headed back to his dad and grandfather before he left for the night.

"Everything alright, Jamie?" His dad asked with concern on his face when he entered the family room.

"Yeah; everything's fine." Jamie answered, a light smile on his face. "I'm going to head home. But before I go, I gotta ask something. Is that alright if I bring a guest to dinner next week?"

He noticed that his grandfather and dad looked at each other with a smile on their face. "Sure." His dad answered, after a couple minutes of awkward silence. "Should I make anything special?"

Jamie thought about it for a moment before the words, "Something's of grandma's. No fish though." He adds on the last part quickly.

Henry laughed. "Who's the lucky girl that you want to impress?"

"We've been dating for seven months and I'm sure you're going to love her." Jamie informed his family members, not giving a name on purpose. "I gotta go. I'll see you both later." He hurried out the door before he could be rushed back into the conversation with questions he knew they had for him.

Henry looked over to his son with a confused look on his face. "I didn't know that Jamie was dating. Did you?"

"No." Frank said, sipping his beer. "But it must be serious, if he wants her to meet us."

"I wondered why Jamie kept her a secret." Henry sighed.

"Probably want to make sure, she's a keeper. Maybe being a careful..."


	2. A Snap Shot

Years ago…

At the age of nine, Danny Messer knew that his little sister was special. She was smart. She was five years old when the both of them were sitting at the kitchen table.

The brother and sister was alone at home, Danny was in charge. He made them both dinner and sat at the table, sipping his milk as he listened to the five year old tell him about her dream that she had last night, in clear detail. The so called dream was about their family how the three siblings came in to their father hitting their mother. She had every detail in the telling of this story, from the song that was playing on the radio to the broken tie dye coffee cup with on the counter. It was no dream and Danny knew deep down she knew that.

At the age of ten, Danny knew that his mother died and wasn't coming back. It broke his heart to know that his little sister was the one to walk through the front door of the family apartment in Younkers and find their mother with her wrists slit, blood everywhere as Louie and Danny were downstairs, outside the building. They didn't even know something was going on until the ambulance arrived and they saw a bloody six year old holding their mother's wrists. She was crying, eyes red as she yells to the paramedics. "She's died...it didn't work. It didn't work..."

It took the paramedics a while to convince her let go. Danny was the first by her side, hugging her and picking her up to comfort her. "It's okay. It's gonna be okay..." He says calmly as he holds her tightly. He looks to Louie, who looks lost himself. It seems that Danny is the only one keeping it together at the moment.

After a long couple of days, finding their father, talking to CPS and leaving the hospital. The three Messer siblings are able to finally able to come home and lay down to get some sleep. He gets a shocked six year old ready for bed, who's always talking everyone's ears off, is quiet and it kind of scares him and makes him feel guilty. He wishes it was him who found their mother not the six year old who knew exactly knew what happened to their mother that she took her own life but didn't understand why it happened. The ten year old couldn't explain to her as the oldest Messer sibling was in the kitchen cleaning the spot she found their mother. He made a promise to himself that night as the both of them laid in Danny's bed and he sung her to sleep, no matter what happened in life and what path he would go on. He would make sure his younger sister be protected and made sure she knew she was loved very much.

\- Every Mile A Memory -

Now…

The next day, after work, Jamie swung by the flower shop down the street from his apartment building and picked up a dozen different color roses. He liked picking up flowers every once and awhile for the woman in his life.

He grabbed a card, signing "M - Love, R." He smiles a thanks, paying and walking out. His cell phone rings out, he picks it quickly. "Reagan." He walked up the busy street to his building, thinking of the habit he picked up from the men in his family.

"Hey, Jamie. It's Danny." He heard his brother say on the other line. "Do you wanna grab a few drinks after work?"

"Sorry, I can't. I have plans tonight."

"What are you doing?"

"I've got a date."

"Oh." He heard his brother laugh. "Good luck with that. Call me afterwards, and tell me how it went." The line went dead, with no goodbye. A usual thing with Danny.

\- Every Mile A Memory -

Only hours later, Jamie was in Brooklyn. He walks into a small studio where the girl who stole her heart was working.

He feels a smile grow across his face when he sees her.

He watches her in her lime light in front of the camera with Train playing in the room. She was lost inside her own world.

Her name was Isabella Messer.

"Reagan!" She grins ear to ear where her eyes go to him, leaning against a doorway.

"Messer!" He yells back, a hint of laughter in his voice.

She apologizes quickly, rushing to her boyfriend's side. "Well, hello." He said quietly, pressing his lips against her cheek.

"Hello." She grabs ahold of his leather jacket, leading him over to the area where she just left. "Kent...do me a favor. Snap a picture of the both of us?"

\- Every Mile A Memory -

Jamie watches her a few feet from where the photoshoot was taken place. He watches her pose, laugh and enjoy her job. He enjoy watching her do something that she loved. He did pick up that she hated her job sometimes, being ashamed of what she does. But he was proud of her.

He slipped out his cell phone from his jean pocket, snapping a picture of her in element. The picture was perfect, Jamie thought, perfect picture of her. Her long dirty blond hair was flowing, she was smirking and her eyes were wide open where you could see her bluish-greenish eyes. Her hand was off to the side, and her other hand was placed on her hip. He smiles to himself, slipping back his phone in the pocket.

How did he get this lucky?

\- Every Mile A Memory -

Between Isabella and Jamie's schedule, they did not get to do date nights as much as they would like. But they both grew very close in the seven months that they have been dating. Isabella sometimes crashes at Jamie's apartment, Jamie at Isabella's loft.

Some nights when Jamie is working an all nighter, Isabella stays up sending sweet texts messages. They snapchat silly pictures back and forth, texts throughout the day, handed keys over three months into the relationship and said I love you's, six months in.

Tonight's date night, was a simple one. It was Jamie's choice to head to a very popular cops bar. She holds his hand with a little nervous twitch. "I'm not a cop. How am I allowed in?" She whispers once she is close enough to his ear.

He gives a silly smile. "Because you are with me." He pulls her close, once they are close to the bar. "Let's order then we will find seats."

They sit together at the bar. She downs a whiskey neat when the bartender brings her one. She smiles silly, a little laughter on her lips when she looks over to her boyfriend in the other seat. "How can you look like that and down a drink in seconds…" He asks, she just shrug her shoulders and she leans in a kiss.

\- Every Mile A Memory -

It was an hour or two after the young couple arrived at Jamie's apartment. Isabella was half-asleep in her boyfriend's arms on the couch. She wrapped around a baby blue blanket, that once belonged to his big brother Joe.

With Halloween a few days away, he was enjoying a classic, 1984's A Nightmare on Elm Street.

Isabella interrupted his thoughts. "Jamie." She said sleepily. "Stop watching people get murdered."

He grins, laughing to himself. "Why?"

"You are tensing up. You make a very uncomfortable pillow." She said laughing because she was half joking. "So stop."

"Well, Miss. Messer. Aren't you a worry wart." Jamie told her. "I wonder why is."

"You should meet my brother and then you'll understand why." She quickly explained. "And you know what; I could ask you the same thing."

"It's in my blood. I'm a Reagan." He looked at her and smiled, hiding his laugh. "And, I love you too damn much." He clicked off the TV and grabbed her hand, "Okay, sleepily head. I think my bed is calling both of our names."

"I'm not five!" She whinnied. But she got off the couch with a slight grin and making her way to the bedroom. She steps out of her clothes, quickly grabbing an old NYPD t shirt that Jamie gave her to wear.

She gets underneath the blankets "Baby." Jamie said softly when the woman who shared his bed, laid her head down on his chest. He slides his arm underneath her, pulling her closer to him before kissing her forehead. "This is perfect way to end the day."

"Yeah. It is." She said in agreement. "Perfect, relaxing day."

Jamie rubbed her back, tracing old scars that were across her body. He watches her struggle to keep her eyes open before falling asleep. He grins ear to ear. "Goodnight, darling." He whispers.


End file.
